A Postcard,a rose, and wine
by Chardineno
Summary: Clint is getting ready to confess his feelings to someone... One shot ;)


Clint POV's

I was pacing in my room, trying to debate whether or not I should confess my feelings for Natasha. I sighed in frustration, As I landed onto my bed. I grabbed my iPod basically shoved my earphones in my ears. I randomly picked a song, when I heard the intro of a piano an idea lite up inside my mind. I let the song finished before I put sneakers on and a red hoodie plus my wallet "where are you going?" Asked Bruce "out" I replied. Then I hurried out of the building. The walked was long, but I didn't really care, because of the colourful leaves gently falling from trees around me as I walked.

I finally found what I was looking for. A post office as I entered the building a soft sound of a bell went off. "What can I do for you son?" Asked the elderly man behind the counter. "Do you have any postcards with Chinese lanterns on them?" I answered politely. "Why yes I do" he replied eagerly. The man pulled out so postcards behind the counter and neatly placed them there. "I'll take that one" I pointed to a postcard with red Chinese lanterns lighting up the sky. "nice pick! cash? or credit?" "cash" I replied. "That will be $5.99 son" the man said with a smile. i couldn't help smile as I handed the money to him. I left the building feeling satisfied.

On the way back to the tower I stopped to have an afternoon coffee I had just about finished it when I saw a sigh saying: one red rose for one dollar. Sweet I thought to myself Natasha will love that. I quickly paid for the coffee and the roses I made my way back to the tower. Once I was back inside the tower a yelled for Jarvis "does Tony have a secret wine stash?!" "Yes Mr. Barton he does in his lab" replied the AI. "Clint keep it down I'm trying to take a nap!" Bruce complained. "Sorry" I replied. "No uses know because I'm already up oh and what this about a wine stash?" sighed Bruce with annoyance. "I'm trying to get red wine from Tony's stash so I didn't have to pay for it." I calmly stated. "That's smart shit" Bruce replied with a smirk. "Indeed it is are you in?" laughed evilly. "Hell yes!" Came the replied from Bruce. I put the stuff in my room before going to Tony's wine stash.

10 minutes later...

"Holy shit?! look how much alcohol Stark has! I'm surprised he doesn't keep tabs on them" Gasped Bruce in awe As gazed at the alcohol. "Impressive" was all could managed. "Wanna beer?" I asked to Bruce as handed it to him. He simply shrugged his shoulders,in that 'why not gesture' I gave him a playful chuckle as we enter the elevator with our small stash of wine and beer. As soon as I exited the elevator. I head straight back to my room. I wrote a quick massage on the postcard and put the postcard and the rose on Natasha's bed. Luckily she had been sent on a mission the previous day and wouldn't be returning tonight until late. Bruce well he was enjoy a beer while watching TV.

Later that evening I saw Natasha coming in to her room wearily. Time to make a move I thought as I rushed back to picked up the wine and some wine glasses to pour it into. Through the crack of the door I saw her tired features light she read the postcard. That was my chance to enter. I knocked on the door gently. "Come in" the redhead replied. As I entered I saw that she had changed into grey sweatpants and a black sleeveless tank top. with the wine and the glasses i placed them on the bedside table on and uncorked the wine. When I finished pouring the wine and handed Natasha a glass a simply asked "do you remember how we first meet?" I was pulled into the flashback.

Flashback (this happened when Clint was 18 and Natasha was 17)

Have been tracking the Black Widow for seven months always staying in the crowd undetected. It was time to make a move. Being a master assassin it should have been easy to kill her singled handily, but unfortunately the Black Widow was a master assassin as well. I stood silently perched up on the rooftop ready to shoot an arrow near her. I released the arrow, it flew silently towards the Black Widow hitting the wall diagonally next to were she was standing. She immediately look up where I perched up on the rooftop. I did a backflip towards the ground and landed behind, as soon as I landed she took my feet from under me and pin me to the ground. "you know if we weren't trying to killed each other I would seriously be asking you out" I said with a smirk on my lips. She replied with "you are such an asshole!"with a slight Russian accent. A million questions raced through my mind what the hell why are you flirting with someone who wants to kill you?! Well she is attractive I silently said to myself. As I used her weight against herself to flip her over.

Once fifteen minutes later I had aimed my special arrows to temporarily disable a persons arrow had hit her. I approached her quickly her eyes were watching me constantly as I moved towards her. I squatted down to her eye level to view her face. I scanned her facial feature she had that 'no emotions' look. That is when I noticed that she looked no more older than seventeen. I gazed into her eyes I saw pure fear. For a moment I felt sympathetic towards her, no! Clint she has killed hundreds of people I said to myself,she doesn't deserve to live. But I was just like her in a way but all that changed when S.H.E.I.L.D step into my life. I let out a long hearted sigh. So I took a syringe with a drug that make someone unconscious, and gently inserted it in her neck, and cuffed her hands and put a bandana over her mouth. I took her back to S.H.E.I.L.D the next day.

End of flashback

"Yeah too well I can't believe that was two years ago" Natasha replied as she took a sip from her wine and placed it back on the table. I could no longer hold my feelings inside of me. I tilted her head slightly and snogged her gently on the lips. i felt her arms wrap around my neck as I pulled my head out from the kiss. "How was that?" I asked whispering into her ear, "amazing!" She replied. I cuddling her in my muscular arms for a while before she fell asleep in my arms. I looked at her sleeping in my arms here was a person I was supposed to kill but she ended up being my partner and one of my closest friend.


End file.
